Hideki Kamiya
, born December 19, 1970, was the original director of the first installment in the Devil May Cry series, and contributed his talents to other Capcom works such as Okami, Resident Evil and Viewtiful Joe. Following the closure of Capcom's Clover Studios, which Kamiya was a direct part of, he left the company and would later go on to found PlatinumGames Inc., along with many former Clover Employees. Career After graduating from college, Kamiya applied to various game developers. He was turned down by SEGA and had an application with Namco. However, Namco wanted Kamiya to be a game artist rather than a game director, a proposition which he would turn down. He later worked with Capcom in 1994 as the planner of Resident Evil and the director of Resident Evil 2 at age 23,Platinum Games interview with Atsushi Inaba and Takahisa Taura at BitSummit 7 Spirits and would later serve as director of the first installment of the Devil May Cry with a group known as Team Little Devils, eventually becoming a key member of Capcom's Clover Studios department, where he directed games such as Okami and Viewtiful Joe. In 2006, following the closure of Clover Studios due to the financial failure of their final game, God Hand, Kamiya and many former Clover Studios employees left Capcom to found their own game company, Seeds Inc., which would later become PlatinumGames Inc., creating titles such as Bayonetta and The Wonderful 101. Involvement in the Devil May Cry series Hideki Kamiya directed the first Devil May Cry game along with the rest of it's creative team, dubbed "Team Little Devils"; however, beginning with the second game, the director of the Devil May Cry series would become Hideaki Itsuno, and Team Little Devils was essentially phased out of the series as a creative influence. Kamiya also penned two graphic novels during his time as director of the first Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 2, expanding on Dante's backstory, detailing his life before and after the first game, respectively. Despite the immense success of the first installment, Kamiya was not called upon by Capcom to return as the director for 2003's Devil May Cry 2, with Hideaki Itsuno being appointed director, a move which greatly surprised Kamiya. He would later go on to lament Capcom's decision to exclude him, wishing he had continued to be involved in the series. Although the development of 2008's Devil May Cry 4 featured the return of many members of Team Little Devils to aid in it's creation, Kamiya did not return in any shape or form. One of the latest games where Kamiya served as director, Bayonetta, features many of the same key concepts and ideas of the original Devil May Cry, with an emphasis on stylish combos and over the top character personalities. Furthering the connection is it's development team, "Team Little Angels", a direct counterpart to Team Little Devils, and the game itself features direct referenced to the game, with characters such as Enzo, Antonio Redgrave, and Eva. Resume *''Bayonetta 3'' (TBA) - director *''Scalebound'' (cancelled) - director *''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) - writer, supervisor *''The Wonderful 101'' (2013) - director *''Bayonetta'' (2009) - director *''Ōkami'' (2006) - story, director *''Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble!'' (2005) - game design, story *''Viewtiful Joe 2'' (2004) - story *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations'' (2004) - voice actor *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2003) - director *''Resident Evil 0'' (2002) - Original game design[http://www.mobygames.com/game/gamecube/resident-evil-zero/credits Resident Evil 0 (GCN) credits - MobyGames] *''Devil May Cry'' (2001) - director *''Resident Evil 2'' (1998) - director *''Resident Evil'' (1996) - system planner[http://www.mobygames.com/game/playstation/resident-evil/credits Resident Evil (PS) credits - MobyGames] *''Arthur to Astaroth no Nazo Makaimura'' (1996) - planner See also *Wikipedia's entry on Hideki Kamiya. *Hideki Kamiya at IMDB *Hideki Kamiya at RAWG References es:Hideki Kamiya Category:Real Life Category:Directors Category:Writers